


Well Executed

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: It's All Fun and Games Until..., Other, Pranks, frame up job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When pranking, always make sure someone else is around to conveniently take the blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Executed

**Author's Note:**

> written for the April 2011 challenge at the Cybertronians group over on DA.

With a smile, the mech slipped into the chair in front of the computer console. Really, after all these vorns, Starscream should know better than to leave the system logged on and easily accessible—especially with the Trine he had. It was almost like the Seeker _wanted_ to make things easy on him.

Quickly, he uploaded the current contents of Screamer’s project folder. He chuckled at the presence of several weapons that were obviously intended to do nothing but destroy Megatron and cringed at an object or two that had to be for Skywarp’s personal gratification. But, unspeakable contents or not, the whole project folder was important and he saved it all.

Then, he switched modes and began uploading a file of his own onto Starscream’s hard drive.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Early in the day cycle, Starscream made his way down to his workroom—a space far too small to be called a proper lab—and settled himself in front of his computer. If he was fortunate, he would be able to get a few groons of work in before Skywarp was online to pester him or before Megatron could continually demand his presence. It would be nice to just relax and review his work from the day before while having his morning fuel.

He took a drink of his energon and powered on his monitor. As quickly as the monitor powered up, he spat the energon across the screen, covering the image it displayed in bright pink.

“SKYWARP!!”

Starscream stalked out of the room as energon dripped onto the floor, exposing a crudely drawn animation of himself fornicating with Shockwave. Quietly, a hidden camera continued recording the now-empty room.  



End file.
